Falling For You: HD Drabbles
by brionyjae
Summary: A collection of HarryDraco drabbles, with songs as prompts. A challenge from my friend. Enjoy!
1. Falling For You

Hiya everyone! To get me back into writing, my awesome friend has given me a drabble challenge. I have to have iTunes going on shuffle, and whatever song comes up, I have to write a HarryDraco drabble to it, and am only allowed the time frame of the song to complete the drabble. I will post them whenever I write them! It is really fun, try it if you want! :-) Okay, so here are the ones I've written so far. Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Falling For You ~ Busted_

So this was what obsession felt like.

Harry wondered idly if it was a spell. It couldn't be real.

_Breakfast._ Trying to subtly catch a flash of platinum blonde across the Great Hall.

_Potions._ Searching for silver eyes.

_Library._ Supposed to be studying... except all he could think about was how bloody brilliant it would feel if _he_ were to appear from behind a shelf, and push him onto the table...

He was all that Harry ever thought about. Seriously.

Harry Potter was falling for Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	2. If I Never See Your Face Again

_If I Never See Your Face Again ~ Maroon 5_

"I'm fucking Blaise."

Draco's words cut through Harry, but Harry didn't give away any emotion. He couldn't. He fixed his eyes on Draco's face. His arrogant, stuck-up, pointed, pale, smooth, soft, perfect face.

Silence.

"You're just not my type, Potter."

Harry stepped closer to Draco, stopping right in front of him. Draco spun around, so Harry couldn't see his face anymore.

"I love you Draco," he whispered into his neck.

The air was frozen, but only for a second. It took a second for Draco to turn back to Harry and shove him against the wall, kissing him like he'd never kissed him before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	3. Dirty Little Secret

_Dirty Little Secret ~ All American Rejects_

"You ever wonder what would happen if someone found us up here?" Harry asked one night, his head resting on Draco's chest. Draco gave a soft snort of laughter, but kissed Harry's hair.

"No one comes up to Astronomy Tower at this time."

"But theoretically...?"

"Then I suppose we'd finally have to reveal our secret." Draco shrugged.

"Oh."

"Why, does it bother you that no one knows?"

Harry frowned slightly, in thought, before grinning.

"No. I like being your dirty little secret."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Make me! – oh, mmmm..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	4. Fall To Pieces

_Fall To Pieces ~ Avril Lavigne_

Without speaking, they'd both agreed to go and sit out by the lake, away from everyone else. Just sit. Draco didn't think he could do anything else.

He didn't even know where to start. Harry obviously was at a loss for words too.

So they stared each other.

It was just so difficult. He'd never felt this way before, and wasn't supposed to either. Not with a boy, and not with the Dark Lord's number one enemy.

And now his father knew. Perfect. Something was running down his face. Harry shuffled over and wiped Draco's cheeks with his sleeve.

It wasn't meant to have led them anywhere. But it had.

"I'm in love with you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	5. My Life Would Suck Without You

_My Life Would Suck Without You ~ Kelly Clarkson_

Harry had just had the worst day at Hogwarts ever. He'd gotten a 'T' in Potions, and then had to take Quidditch practice – not a fun thing to do when the two best chasers, Ginny and Dean, had broken up the night before. The practice dissolved into a screaming match and some very ugly hexes, which landed over half the team in the Hospital Wing.

And sticking with the theme of breaking up, Draco Malfoy had dumped him just after breakfast.

Great.

There was no point trying to sleep, so Harry took a walk around the grounds, trying to forget. Their fight hadn't involved hexes, but Harry would almost have preferred them to the stinging insults they flung at each other.

He was so empty. Numb.

He reached the dark Quidditch pitch, and saw a lone figure. It was him.

Draco turned, as if he knew Harry was there. He gave a small, uncertain smile. Harry returned it, and then they were together, united in a perfect embrace.

"I missed you," Draco whispered as explanation.

Harry's day suddenly became the best in existence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	6. Broken

_Broken ~ Lifehouse_

Draco hadn't meant to break down. He didn't even think he would, to be honest. He was never really that close to his mother, especially after Azkaban. But still.

Her death was unexpected, a jolt back into reality.

He'd gotten through the day fine. This, his unravelling, was Harry's fault.

They'd gone into the Room of Requirement, with a sofa loaded squishy cushions. And Harry had held him, simply held him, didn't say anything.

And Draco fell apart.

There was something there though that kept Draco alive, kept him breathing. And he loved him with every fibre of his being.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	7. Someone That You're With

_Someone That You're With ~ Nickelback_

Harry hated Draco Malfoy. Really.

He strutted around the school like he owned it, along with all the girls' (and some boys') hearts. The Slytherin Sex God. That was what they called him.

Draco was hot. Not that Harry thought so. His hips swaying ever so slightly when he walked, the tiny sliver of blonde hair that always fell into his eyes. His tanned torso after Quidditch practice. And the git took full advantage of the fact that everyone was in love with him, there was no doubt about that.

Harry hated that stupid nickname. He hated his good looks. He hated his hair, and his eyes. He just hated him!

But most of all... he hated that Draco owned his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	8. Things I'll Never Say

_Things I'll Never Say ~ Avril Lavigne_

Draco strode down the corridor, the people blurring together as he searched for him. Only him.

And there he was. Of course. Harry was walking towards him – but flanked by the Weasel and the Mudblood. Draco's footsteps faltered.

He was closer now. Perhaps a few steps away.

Harry's eyes flickered over to Draco, and incredibly, their gaze locked. Draco felt his mouth open of its own accord, and conveniently, his mind erased all coherent thought. A sliver of Harry's hair mingled with his eyelashes, and his lips curved into a frown – but even so, Draco's breath was taken away.

"Potter." The name fell out of his mouth before Draco could stop it, and he imagined how it would feel to say Harry's real name. He shivered, and quickly shoved his trembling hands inside his robes.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry's eyebrows raised, his lips now parted slightly, and Draco almost choked on the deep breath he took to try and calm himself.

A silence as long as a year whipped around Draco. Because he could never say any of this aloud. Not to anyone.

"Nothing."

****

brionyjae xox


	9. The Only Exception

_The Only Exception ~ Paramore_

Malfoys didn't believe in love. That much had been drummed into Draco at even the young age of five. Not that he'd needed to be told – one look at his parent's marriage could have convinced him of that.

And Draco had been fine with that, accepted it. He had never felt it – so how could it exist? How could he even know what it felt like anyway?

Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas.

The first time Draco felt it, he couldn't possibly recognise it. Even if Harry had been hugging him and wiping his tears away at the time. It couldn't be.

Then again, when he'd finally caught the snitch at the last Quidditch match he played for Slytherin, and Harry had ran onto the pitch to throw his arms around his neck. An unbelievably pure smile on his face.

And when he'd been sitting by the lake, content with loneliness, and Harry had found him and sat next to him. No words.

He knew then, that Harry was the only exception for Draco. Not that it should come as a surprise – it had, after all, always been the case.

****

brionyjae xox


End file.
